


sleepover in heaven?

by spicaterrible



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Touhou PC-98 Era, just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicaterrible/pseuds/spicaterrible
Summary: it would be nice if you could just be alone in the corner of the room, without any of your friends to try to egg you on, somehow everyone decided to get together, and seemingly your crush is there too, party games ensuewhat could go wrong??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all this is like sort of a short series??? leave a request down in the comments for the certain character you want to see.

“ᵂᴴᴼ ᴱᵛᴱᴺ ᴰᴱᶜᴵᴰᴱᴰ ᵀᴼ ᴵᴺᵛᴵᵀᴱ ᴹᴱ ᵀᴼ ᵀᴴᴵˢ ᴾᴬᴿᵀᵞ ᴬᴺᵞᵂᴬᵞ?”

 

leave a comment for who you want me to write about!!! it can be anyone from any touhou game.

Current RQS: 3!


	2. a quick a/n before beginning!!

good afternoon/morning everyone!!  
i would like to say that, since exams are coming up, the requested stories may come out slower. i apologize for the inconvenience, but I will do my best to update asap!!


End file.
